


Mexican Party

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, debi haber subido esto antes, mi vena mexicana si que se nota con esto, puta madre, se me olvido, viva México cabrones(?), y el tequila, y los trajes de mariachi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y es que Nijimura nunca en su vida pensó que una rubia de grandes atributos y un tipo con peinado de emo lo arrastrarían hasta una fiesta mexicana, mucho menos llego a pensar que vería a Himuro borracho, cantando en español y con un traje de ¿mariachi? [Crack fic] [NijiHimu + Alex] [Viñeta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexican Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JossLenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/gifts).



> Que quede bastante claro que la idea original es culpa de mi hermana menor y el hecho de que tuve que acompañarla a ver dos semanas seguidas a ver los bailes tradicionales de mi país a cargo de los diferentes Ballets Folklóricos.  
> Si tienen duda de cómo se ve un mariachi(?), pueden buscar en internet, así como también deberían buscar esas mugres canciones.

**_—Mexican Party—_ **

**_._ **

**_Amor a la mexicana,_** __  
de cumbia, huapango y son.  
Caballo, bota y sombrero,  
tequila, tabaco y ron.  
**Amor a la mexicana,**  
caliente al ritmo del sol.  
Despacio y luego me mata,  
**mi macho de corazón.**

_._

**_—Amor a la mexicana/Thalia._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Las fiestas mexicanas son conocidas por todo el mundo por la alegría de la gente que asiste a las mismas, por la hermosa combinación de colores de sus bailes tradicionales que parecen un hermoso cuadro al óleo pintado por algún artista famoso, y su comida es una combinación de sabores que a todos les encanta. Pero eso no es lo importante aquí, lo importante en esta historia es como un extraño trío de extranjeros terminaron metidos en una fiesta mexicana celebrada en Los Ángeles con motivo de la Independencia del país vecino.

El cómo o el por qué es algo que a Shūzō Nijimura sigue sin entrarle del todo en la cabeza, de hecho, su cabeza no logra comprender cómo es que terminó metido en una gran verbena con gente que claramente NO conoce, pero tiene que admitir que el ambiente es muy agradable y que la comunidad de latinos que reside en LA es bastante amigable…No como cierta rubia y cierto pelinegro con peinado de emo –si, un peinado muy al estilo 2008 que al desgraciado le quedaba de puta madre. Pero eso es un tema muy aparte-.

—Siento como si me hubieran dejado solo…—Murmuró Shūzō algo molesto, continuando con su tarea de buscar a Alexandra y Tatsuya entre todo el mar de gente.

.

Nijimura soltó un largo suspiro.

Estaba cansado de caminar unos 20 o 30 minutos buscando a cierta rubia exuberante y al niño bonito que lo habían arrastrado.

Al menos ya había probado uno que otro dulce tradicional y algo de la comida, aunque su experiencia con el picante no haya sido la mejor de todas.

Sus labios seguían ardiendo y estaba seguro de que estaban hinchados, haciendo de su _duck face_ mucho más notoria y graciosa para los demás.

.

.

_(Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la  
Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la)_

**_Yo soy el aventurero,_** __  
el mundo me importa poco.  
Cuando **una mujer me gusta,**  
**me gusta a pesar de todo…**  
Me gustan…  
Las altas y las chaparritas,  
las flacas, las gordas y las chiquititas,  
solteras y viudas y divorciaditas.  
**Y por eso digo cantando con mi canción.  
¡Yo soy el aventurero, puritito corazón!  
**.

**_—El aventurero/Pedro Fernández._ **

—Oh, ya empezó…—Escuchó la voz de Alexandra a un lado de él, sonriendo como si no lo hubiera dejado solo por casi una maldita hora rodeado de gente a la que a duras penas les entiende el saludo.

Maldita rubia, por su culpa estaba metida en lo que parecía ser el sexto círculo del infierno y todo por culpa de Tatsuya, a quién habían convencido de subir a cantar a un pequeño escenario para amenizar más el ambiente.

Cabe mencionar, la idea no sería tan bizarra ni traumante sino fuera porque lo habían vestido de una forma extraña para un japonés, de no ser por la rubia besucona, no se hubiera enterado que Himuro estaba vestido de mariachi, y que ya es el tercer año al que le piden a Tatsuya que cante.

—Por supuesto que no acepta de buenas a primeras, aunque mis amigos siempre encuentran la forma de convencerlo. —Explicó la rubia al notar la duda tatuada en el rostro de Nijimura.

No quería saber de qué rayos eran capaces esas personas para convencer a alguien tan terco como Himuro.

—Solo le dan un par de _shots_ de tequila.

.

.

Tal vez no había sido una idea del todo buena –por no mencionar que era la peor experiencia que había experimentado a sus cortos 16 años, y vaya que ya había pasado por una que otra cosa que preferiría olvidar. Gracias-. Pero el ayudar a Alexandra a cargar con un borracho y muy cansado Himuro no era tan malo después de todo…si tan solo ayudará un poco con esa tarea.


End file.
